True Love is A Constant Thing
by ShootingStar911
Summary: There have been four things Rachel Berry has loved throughout her life  and one thing she always will


**A/N: I'm so sorry that I have been MIA these past couple of weeks but I have been so swamped with school work it's not even funny!  
I decided to write this quick little one shot to make up for it. It isn't perfect and there are probably numerous mistakes but I don't mind.  
Thank you all so much for being patient with me and hopefully both The Writer & Drunk Dialling will be updated sometime within the next couple of days.  
ENJOY!  


* * *

I. **  
It was her fifth birthday when Rachel Berry received her first microphone. She had been begging her father's for one all year and they kept promising her that she would get one soon.

So on that cold December morning when she happily unwraps her numerous presents, she lets out a squeal of delight when she sees the bright pink microphone resting in front of her. She hugs both her father's tightly and discusses the first song she should sing with it.

She finally rests with Apart of Your World from The Little Mermaid, her father's eagerly sit on the lounge. They clap and cheer as Rachel gives an all day rehearsed concert for her father's.

It was her first taste of having that thin yet powerful device in her hand, her voice booming off the walls more so than usual.

It was that day she realized she was truly destined to be on stage one day soon.

She has the microphone for many years. She always favours it over the more advance ones her father's buy her. If anything just for the sentimental value. If it wasn't for that bright pink device she may have not perhaps realized just how much she was destined to wow out of a sold out crowd on a daily basis.

That bright pink microphone was her first real taste of proper performance and her first love.

She is thirteen when it finally stops working, no matter how many times she hits it and cries to her father's, it still doesn't work.

Most people would merely throw it away and not give it a second glance.

Rachel Berry _isn't_ most people.

Instead she places it inside her sock draw and cries gently.

It was her first taste of a real performance and her first taste of disappointment.

**II. **  
It's in the second grade she develops her first crush. It's on Leonardo DiCaprio. She caught her father's watching Titanic late one night when they figured she was off in bed, when really she is sitting in a secluded spot watching with awe. She first sees Leo halfway through the movie and he has just lifted the pretty girl onto the ship and that's when Rachel falls in love.

She of course doesn't learn his name until she asks her daddy about it.

Her father's buy her a large poster of the Titanic film and it resides just above her bed, she looks at it every night before bed.

She wants a boy like Leo to come along and sweep her off her feet like he did with Kate in the film. He saved her from everything bad in her life, he even gave up his own life so she could live.

Yes, Rachel Berry decided she wanted a boy just like Leo as her boyfriend.

It isn't until many years later when Rachel finds the worn poster while searching through her archives, looking for any sort of information of her birth mother. She smiles stupidly to herself as her ridiculous school girl crush comes flooding back.

She had finally found her Leo.

And he was eagerly waiting upstairs for her.

**III. **  
Rachel is convinced that Finn Hudson is the perfect man for her. He is kind (sometimes), he listens to her (most of the time), smiles lovingly at her (when he notices her) and can match her vocally (a blatant lie clearly) and he always, _always_ hold her hands when they are together.

He also really enjoys her banana bread that she occasionally bakes for him when he ask of it.

He never pressures her and her father's really like him. They allow them to spend time in her room with the door shut. Something they had never allowed with Jesse or anyone else, for that fact.

She finally got what she wanted. The male lead in her epically wonderful stage play.

Though it honestly wasn't that fantastic. She had such high hopes in her mind.

It still hurt her feelings when he never really defended her against the bullies of McKinley.

Yet he still promised he loved her and would never hurt her. Apart of her really wanted to believe him because it was _Finn_ and the fight was worth it alone.

She always says she loves him back and apart of her does really mean it, he is a genuinely kind person. She hated it when they fought because their relationship honestly didn't feel worth it in those moments.

When they break up for the last time, she cries but not for the shattered heart (honestly that was done a long time ago) but instead from relief.

She didn't have to lie anymore.

The last day of their senior year at McKinley. Rachel is going off to New York and Finn is staying in Ohio to attend a local community college.

They are all clad in their graduation robes in the choir room. Hugs are shared, tears are cried, laughter is heard and old feuds are finally took to rest. For the first time in a long they actually are a proper team.

Yet most of all they are_ friends_.

Rachel is standing alone when Finn walks up to her, a small smile on his face.

"We did it." She says, relief in her voice and Finn nods.

"I'll always love you, you know that right Rache?" He says, looking down awkwardly and Rachel smiles sadly to herself.

"I know you will." She whispers quietly, looking down also.

She just doesn't have the energy to say it back anymore.

**IV. **  
Broadway is exactly how she imagined it to be. Though her dreams of stardom didn't happen quite as quickly as she thought it would. It takes numerous years and plenty of failed auditions but she stays resilient, this wasn't just a dream; this was her destiny.

_(And also an inevitability but she will never say that aloud.) _

She finally gets her big break in a revival of Evita. She doesn't have the blonde hair but she has the voice. She wows them at the audition and she really isn't shocked when she receives the part.

The rehearsals are gruelling and the hours are long but she knows that it will be worth it. Her Peron is talented and nice. He has been in other Broadway Productions but he still keep his patience with all the newcomers like Rachel.

The first time she steps onto the stage, her elegant voice echoing through the theatre. _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_, a song she had long dreamed of singing to an audience is finally coming true.

She receives a standing ovation her first performance and the adoration for her audience swells through her. She bites back the tears as she bows happily with the rest of the crowd as the thunderous applause echoes through her ears.

It is the most exhilarating moment of her life.

And she wonders briefly that if perhaps this had been her true love all along.

That finally all the sacrifice was worth it.

**V. **  
She is the last of the cast to leave. There are numerous people still waiting at the stage door. She greets them all with a bright smile, answers their questions, signs autographs and takes numerous photos.

She welcomes the eager compliments they all give her and it makes her heart swell. She was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

She finishes signing the last groups autograph and watches as most of them walk away, all chattering happily amongst one another, finally another figure steps forward.

"I told you that one day you'd be singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina in front of a sold out crowd." Rachel sucks in a breath as she takes in the person before her.

Last she heard he was doing very well for himself in L.A, he didn't have a girlfriend (that she knew of) and he was still a constant stream in her mind.

Their both older now, much more mature. The petty drama is almost gone, they will always be fierce dramatics but they knew when enough was enough now. It was a good thing in a way.

If this had been ten years ago she probably would have screamed at him, told him to never contact or think her name again. That's just who she was back then yet instead she smiles almost wistfully to herself and looks at him.

"Hello _Jesse_," is all she needs to say.

And for once it's enough.  


* * *

**So what did you think. I know it's a little short and kind of choppy but I enjoyed writing it none the less  
Remember reviews= my undying love always! **


End file.
